1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lure or bait supported fish bite triggered hook setting devices.
It is common practice in fishing lakes or pools to attach a selected length of fishing line to a buoyant body, such as a closed gallon size empty plastic container, the opposite end of the hook being baited with a desired bait and the unit cast adrift on a body of water.
This invention is an improvement over this type of fishing apparatus by providing the float with a reel and trip means which is actuated by a fish taking the bait to set the hook in the fish's mouth and reel the fish to the position of the float.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents of this type generally disclose automatic fishhook setting devices used principally for fishing through holes cut in the ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,459 is an example of such fishing devices disclosing a horizontal platform having a bracket thereon in turn supporting a spring wound spool for retracting a fishing line. The platform is positioned over a hole in ice for ice fishing and the hook end of the fishing line extended through a hole in the platform and payed out to a selected depth. A trigger mechanism, released by a fish taking the bait, lets the spring wind the line on the drum to set the hook and reel in the fish.
This invention is distinctive over this patent principally by providing a buoyant body which offers minimum resistance to air currents and includes a brake member resisting wind blown movement of the device through water.